


Endless

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Endless

**Title:** Endless  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length:** ~900  
**Warning:** PG, AU **  
Inspiration:** DBSK’s Forever Love [I like...stole all the lines I liked. xD lophe, I’m pinning my biasness for this song on you. And look! It’s our conversations in between the lines! xD]  
**A/N:** ahn, I’m actually just procrastinating from another HoSu. ==” but I needed to write this to keep myself sane for just a little longer. I’ve crammed so many little messages in this, I haven’t even bothered to explain most of them, I guess it’s a ‘work it all out for yourself’ drabble. =v=

 

“I can stand alone just fine, I don’t need hyung to be beside me all the time” Junsu says, looking at his shoes, not wanting to look up, not wanting to meet Yunho’s eyes “I’ll be fine on my own, so you can go wherever you want and do whatever you want” Junsu sighs to himself as he listens intently to the pouring rain, hoping that he’d make it home before the thunder starts rolling.

“You’re lying” Yunho shakes his head and fixes his rain soaked hair “You’re just going to hide under your covers until the storm passes if I’m not there with you.” Yunho states firmly, immediately reaching out to clasp tightly onto Junsu’s icy cold hands “Su, don’t lie to me”

Junsu shifts a little so that his weight is centred on his left foot, nervous “Hyung, I don’t lie”

“But you only lie to me” Yunho speaks softly but seriously, one of his thumbs started to rub small circles on Junsu’s pale hand “Why?”

Junsu fidgets a little “Because it’s you?”

Yunho rolls his eyes at the half hearted lie “Junsu, I’m going to be home tonight, my shift was just cancelled, I’m going to sit through the storm with you, like old days, so you’re either going to tell me the truth now or later, it’s your choice”

The younger man blinks as the rain keeps on pouring, hoping that it was the rain that was dripping from his eyes and not tears “Because I’m scared of love” Junsu answers honestly before he slowly takes his hands away from Yunho’s hands to wipe his wet cheeks. He was just a little surprised to feel Yunho’s warmer hands tenderly wipe his cheeks dry.

“I’ll erase your pain for you” Yunho speaks as he rubs Junsu’s cheeks warm before taking the chance to bring the other closer “So don’t be afraid to love me, to love me even more.” With care, Yunho gently raises Junsu’s chin so that he was now looking directly into the other’s face. “Look at me, Su”

Junsu doesn’t know what to do as he closes his eyes, he can feel his tears trickle down his cheeks again “I can’t, hyung” Junsu chokes out in broken sobs “I, I can’t love! What if I’m only loving you because you love me?”

Yunho frowns and covers Junsu’s quivering lips with his thumbs “Then love me like that.” The older man leans in to place a wet kiss on the younger’s forehead “If you can only love me as much as I love you, then love me like that” Yunho guides his lips to peck the other’s sniffing nose as he leans in closer and closer till he could feel Junsu’s breath against his neck. “Don’t be afraid”

Closing his eyes, Junsu wonders how he could calm down so easily from just hearing the Yunho’s voice.

“Can’t you feel this profound love inside me?” Yunho asks, manoeuvring Junsu’s hands so that they were splayed across his chest “It’s all for you”

Squeezing Yunho’s hand unconsciously, Junsu bites his pale lips.

Squeezing back, Yunho laces their fingers together even tighter “I’ll never let go of your hand” he brings the joined hands to his lips and kisses the back of Junsu’s palm “You’re the only one I’ll never part from.”

“How can I believe in that?” Junsu chuckles sadly at the other’s words

“You only need to believe in me, forever” Yunho smiles wryly back at the other, worried.

“Hyung, forever doesn’t exist” Junsu said slowly, as though he were quoting from something he read many years ago.

“I thought so too” Yunho agrees, smiling “I also thought perfection didn’t exist”

Junsu looks queerly at his leader.

“Not until I met you, Su” Yunho speaks lovingly “To me, you’re perfection, from the first time I laid my eyes on you, so many, many years ago.”

“I am?” Junsu whispered quietly with a small smile, surprised that there was someone else besides him out there who’d willingly call him perfect with such sincerity.

“Since perfection already exists, why can’t forever?” Yunho asks before he uses his free hand to cradle one of Junsu’s cheeks, staring deep into the other’s eyes “I know I can find forever within perfection”

Junsu wonders when Yunho started saying such sappy lines that made his heart flutter with sweetness.

“I’ll always love you, so don’t be afraid to love me back, Su” Yunho leans forward to plant a plump kiss on the other’s cheek “I’ll be beside you, I can show you how to love the way you want, even when all your hesitation has melted away, I’ll still be right next to you, loving you”

“I’ll feel insecure with those words” Junsu quickly remarked

“Even though we’ve been together for so long already?” Yunho asks, disbelieving until he could feel Junsu’s nod. “Why would you? You do know I’ll always be here to protect you right?”

“You sure have confidence” Junsu whispered, placing his ear above where Yunho’s heart resides, listening to the other’s heartbeat.

“I did tell you I’ll be beside you all the time, whether the path ahead of us is rocky, steep or full of crossroads” Yunho laughs to himself proudly “after all, you’re the treasure I cherish undeniably.”

“What kind of future is that?” Junsu cries, head buried into Yunho’s neck, bewildered that Yunho could love him so much and say such cheesy lines without shame or embarrassment.

Smiling, Yunho pets Junsu’s wet hair with affection “An endless dream where you’re my only love forever”


End file.
